


Nails 4 Claws

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Bears, Funny, Gen, Humor, Manicures & Pedicures, Silly, massage chairs, nail salons, you can tell the author really hates massage chairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Who says bears can't get their nails done? </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nails 4 Claws

"Come on guys it's gonna be great!"

Grizz led Panda and Icebear by both paws.

"I don't know man, bears really don't get their claws done," Panda apprehensively said.

"Icebear won't let others touch his claws," Icebear piped up.

"People get their nails done all the time!" Grizz exclaimed. "What's the big deal? You don't even have to do the mani-pedi combo."

"But--"

"Just give it a try!" Grizz let go and opened the salon door. "Follow my lead."

He took a step in and announced in a loud voice:

"What's up people of Unicorn Nails! The bears are in the house!"

Everyone turned their heads to look over at the brothers. Panda face palmed while Icebear inched back outside. 

"Manicure or pedicure?" One of the employees asked them.

Grizz reached out and grabbed Panda and Icebear.

"I'll have a mani-pedi," Grizz said.

"Uh. Same," Panda mumbled. 

"Icebear will only do pedis." 

"Pick your color."

The three bears walked over the nail polish rack.

"Wow!" Panda marveled. "There are so many colors!"

Grizz reached for a bright red labeled _Fire Engine_

"I'm gonna get this one and have them paint lightening bolts on it!"

Panda got a sparkly dark purple polish.

" _Starlight Purple,_ " He read. "Sweet!"

Icebear spent a lot of time staring at the blues. He finally picked a light one named _No Room For The Blues._

"Icebear likes this one," he said.

They walked over to the pedicure chairs and settled in.

"Aaah, the water feels so nice!" Grizzly grabbed the remote to adjust the seat. Panda had taken out his phone from the belt pocket around his waist and started to play a game. Icebear rigidly sat in his seat. The nail technicians began to work on their feet.

"Ah! Careful!" Panda flinched as the nail technician began to file the calluses on his feet.

"Icebear feels uncomfortable," Icebear was trying hard not to curl his feet back as the technician pushed back the cuticles. 

"You know what they say guys; no pain without gain!" Grizz had the seat go as far back as it could and leaned back as if it were a lounge chair. He clicked and back and forth between the setting for the chair massager.

"Try the massage! It's so cool!" Grizz told them. 

Panda and Icebear did so.

"It tickles!" Panda burst into a fit of giggles. He shook in his chair as his body rolled forward. 

"This is stabbing Icebear!" Icebear jolted upward, gripping tightly to the arms of the chair.

"Now what happens if I press this button?" Grizz wondered.

He had set it at the highest speed. The chair began to uncontrollably vibrate. 

"Ahhhh!" Grizz screamed.

Icebear had jumped out of his chair and frantically pressed the off button on his remote. His chair stopped. 

Grizz was being whipped back and forth. His body collided with the edges of the chair. Meanwhile, Panda's giggles had turned into screams as the rolls in the chair dug into his back, leaving a red mark on his fur. 

In one motion Icebear dashed towards his brothers and grabbed them. He set them down to the side and took the remotes. The off buttons didn't work. He then, with a determined look, yanked up both pedicure chairs from the ground with all the strength he had. He ran towards the door and threw them outside. They landed with a crash.

The other people in the shop had crowded around the three bears. Grizz and Panda were holding onto each other for dear life.

With a deep breath, Icebear turned around. 

"Icebear will pay for that," he said to the owner.

She wordlessly shook her head, thankful that the bears were not going to sue. Hoping not to cause any further problems, she told them the mani-pedis would be on the house. 

Three pedicures and two manicures later, the brothers left the nail salon.

"You were right Grizz!" Panda admired his paws. "They look really cool!"

"Icebear agrees," Icebear glanced at the blue color on the claws on his feet and smiled. 

"See I told you guys!" Grizz grinned. "We should do this again!"

"Yeah!"

"Icebear would prefer not to have massage chairs next time."


End file.
